El embarazo de Wendy Darling
by NeverLand56
Summary: Wendy esta embarazada. Pero no de cualquier persona. Esta embarazada de Peter Pan. ¿Cual sera la reacción de nuestro rubio de ojos azules? Ok, raro summary; buena historia:) ¡Soy nueva escritora!
1. Chapter 1

El embarazo de Wendy Darling-Pan

Capitulo 1

¿Embarazada?

Wendy miro el aparatito de embarazo una vez mas. Demonios, no era posible que estuviera _embarazada._ Mierda, no. Su madre la iba a matar si supiera eso... ¡Solo tenia 17 años! Inspiro profundamente mientras intentaba calmarse. _Wendy, calma, respira... si, asi. Ahora piensa fríamente_. Tenía que afrontar la realidad. Ahora que lo pensaba _tal vez, si_ estaba embarazada. Había sentido mareos, nauseas, y cambio de humor. Solo faltaba 1 año para casarse con un banquero de Nueva Zelanda y esto le pasaba. Se acaricio su vientre _ aun_ plano, pensando en las posibilidades de quien seria su padre, aunque ya tenia una respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, después de 3 años; abrió la ventana. Miro al cielo y miro _la segunda estrella a la derecha_, que tanto le recordaba a el. A Peter. Suspiro mientras, con su bata se sentaba en la cama. Ok, ya tenia su plan. Le diría a Peter que ella estaba embarazada y que ese era _su_ hijo. No sonaba _tan_ mal en su cabeza. Se acosto en la cama mientras miraba la ventana, poco a poco se iba a dormir... ya no veía mas la ventana hasta que...

-¡Wendy!-la voz de Peter , le hizo que diera un chillido, e hizo que cayera al piso.-¡Oh, Wendy! ¿Estas bien? No era mi intención que te asustaras.-

-¡Peter!-dijo ella con la respiración agitada.-Peter...- Se le aguaron los ojos. Hace mucho que no lo veia. Ahora que lo veía, se veía mas grande; incluso _ era mas adolecente_ que niño. Pero tenía esa sonrisa traviesa, picara; característica de un niño.

El le sonreía suavemente.-Wendy... No llores. Soy yo Peter.-

-Lo se.- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.-Es que me da mucho gusto verte, Peter.-

El sonrio, arrogante.-Lo se, lo se... Se que soy irresistible.-

Wendy alzo la ceja y rio suavemente. Se levanto y se acerco a Peter. Cuando estuvo cerca lo abrazo, fuertemente. Lo sintió, tensarse y un segundo después le devolvió el abrazo.-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.-dijo susurrándole en el oído.-

-Y-yo t-tambien t-te he e-extrañado.-dijo tartamudeando. Wendy lo miro mas cerca de su rostro. Estaba sonrojado. Dirigio su mirada a sus labios. Se sonrojo ligeramente. Iba a dar un paso atrás, pero el le agarro el brazo, haciéndola girar.

-¡Peter!-dijo sonrio con su enigmática sonrisa cautivadora.-¡No! ¡Ya bajame!-dijo Wendy mientras daba vueltas en el aire. En un momento Wendy se mareo tanto que cayo en los brazos de Peter.

-¡Wendy!-dijo parándola, la acosto en la cama. Tenia sus ojos desenfocados. Parpedeo varias veces. Suspiro e inspiro varias veces.-¿Estas bien?-

-Creo que cuando estaba mas chica no me daba mareos.-dijo riéndose. Peter suspiro aliviado.

-Peter... te tengo que decir algo.-dijo poniéndose seria. Peter la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- Wendy suspiro mirando el suelo. Peter le agarro la barbilla.-¿Qué pasa, Wendy? ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Bueno... no se... depende de tu reacción.-

-Vamos,no puede ser tan malo.-dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Estoyembarazada.-dijo rápidamente. Peter lo miro con la ceja alzada, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué dijiste, Wendy?-

-Que estoy embarazada, Peter y es tuyo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"¿Un hijo? ¡No manches, Wendy!"

Peter parecía procesar las palabras._ Un hijo._ La miro confundida.

-¿Qué?- Wendy se esperaba algo asi. Ella trago en seco.

-Veras Peter... yo... Bueno.-no sabia que decir. Peter la miro aun mas confundido.

-¿Fue por esa vez que nos quedamos borrachos en el bar? ¿Yo me acoste contigo?-dijo con una mueca de horror.-

Wendy asintió lentamente.-Peter... si no puedes con la carga... yo podre sola.-

-¿Estas loca?-dijo el como si le hubiera salido una cabeza y 3 ojos.-¡Seremos padres, Wendy!-dijo sonriente.

Wendy ahora si quedo perpleja.-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

-¿Por qué no? ¡Seré un buen padre! Por favor soy Peter Pan.-dijo con una sonrisita arrogante.

Wendy sonrió con alegría mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

...

Wendy tal vez no recordaba casi nada de Nunca Jamás. Peter le había dicho que el mejor lugar para criar un hijo era en Nunca Jamas. Por mucho que su parte racional le decía que no, su parte aventurera le decía que si. Decidió escoger su parte aventurera. Cuando llegaron pudo ver que era verano._ Y lo iba a hacer por siempre._

...

**LO SIENTO! Ya se que esta corto pero las rencompensare! Lo que pasa es que en el próximo cap se hablara mas sobre lo que tiene que aguantar Peter como padre xD ¡Lo voy a hacer sufrir! Okno .-. Gracias a las que comentaron. Y no olviden poner **_**reviews**_**.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

_En el próximo capitulo..._

_-¡Puta Madre, Peter! ¡Dame un puto chocolate! ¡RAPIDO!-decia una muy embarazada Wendy a Peter que se encogía de miedo._

_..._

_-Sabes Peter... Tengos ganas de follar.-dijo mirándolo con ganas de comérselo._

_-¿Qué es follar?-_

_-Yo te enseñare...-cara 1313 on_

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

Peter no sabía en donde meterse. Wendy estaba en la cama después de un baño caliente.

-¿Estás bien, Wendy? Tu hijo... digo, nuestro hijo... ¿Estará bien?- Wendy lo miro sonriente mientras se acariciaba su vientre.

-El está bien, Pete.-dijo sonriente.

Pete sonrió mientras se acercaba volando hacia ella. Ella suspiro mirando el paisaje de Nunca Jamás.

-¿Lo extrañabas?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nunca Jamás.-

Wendy se le quedo mirando fijamente. Pete le hablaba como si... fuera un anciano de 100 años. Se puso a pensar mas claramente. ¿De verdad iba a tener un hijo? La idea de un hijo se puso compliada en su cabeza. Si, ella si iba a tener un hijo y de Peter Pan. Que locura ¿no? Pareciera algo subrealista en el mundo real.

-De verdad si lo extrañaba.-

...

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Wendy mientras miraba a Peter. El sonrio.

-Y ¿Qué quiere la 'mama' de esta casita?-

-Chocolate.-dijo ella.

-¿Chocolate? Aquí no tenemos eso, Wendy ¿recuerdas?

Wendy le vino a la cabeza un vago recuerdo donde Pete le decía ella que no tenían chocolate porque aquí no había cacao. Pero ella quería su chocolate.

-¡Yo quiero un chocolate, Pete!-dijo ella comenzando a hartarse. Además de que sus hormonas estaban disparadas.

-Cariño... ya te lo dije aquí no tenemos chocolate compréndelo.-dijo Pete como si hablara con un niño de 5 años.

-¡Puta Madre, Peter! ¡Dame un puto chocolate! ¡RAPIDO!-grito ella haciendo que Pete saliera volando para conseguir el puto chocolate.

...

Wendy sentía un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. No se... algo húmedo allí. Se giro haciendo que la cama de agua diera una ligera onda.

-¿Qué pasa, Wendy?-pregunto un somnoliento Pete a Wendy. Ella jadeo.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto alarmado.

-No me pasa nada Pete... ¿harías algo por mi?-dijo Wendy mientras dirigía su fogosa mirada en el cuerpo del chico.

-Cualquier cosa, Wendy.-dijo Pete sonriendo inocente.

-Tengo ganas de follar.-dijo ella relamiéndose los labios.

.¿Que es follar?-pregunto el inocente. Wendy sonrió perversamente

Al instante Wendy se puso encima de Pete. El ahogo una exclamación al sentir los labios de Wendy en su cuerpo. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran violando.

-Solo... disfruta Pete.-dijo Wendy con cara 1313 on.

...

**CHOCOLATES:D No he actualizado desde el año pasado xD. Como verán nuestro Pete será violado por Wendy! Huju! Okno.-. eso estuvo fuera de lugar como mi cabezita jajaja. Son las 11:58 de la noche estoy hasta la tuza jejeje. **

**Y si, peter si será padre quieran o no. **

**No olviden los **_**reviews.**_

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
